


Вот знаешь

by Sorca



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/M, Feelings, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorca/pseuds/Sorca





	Вот знаешь

Вот знаешь, что мне интересно,  
Как скоро ты от меня уйдёшь?  
Есть такая закономерность в жизни  
Откроешься людям — чувства убьёшь.

Вот знаешь, что же меня волнует,  
Почему у меня в внутри  
Сердце рвётся наружу?  
Скоро выскочит, погляди.

Вот знаешь, этот так больно,  
Когда говорят всерьёз  
О судьбе, о чувствах, о долге...  
А потом доводят до слёз.

Вот знаешь, я опять сейчас плачу   
Потому, что я снова жду.  
Я, кажется, говорила когда-то,   
Что тебя я не удержу.

Вот знаешь вкус сигареты  
Смешанной со спиртным.  
Вкус, конечно, ужасный,  
Но хорошо же так с ним.

Вот знаешь, я опять у порога  
Дома твоего. Я пришла.  
Зачем? Может спросишь у бога,  
Ему точно вся правда видна.

Вот знаешь, я похоже скучаю.  
Не хватает чего в душе.  
Может от скуки таю.  
А может, ты нравишься мне.


End file.
